


Pushing Boundaries

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Adam try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pushing Boundaries  
> Pairing: Adam Ross/Tony DiNozzo  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Tony and Adam try something new  
> Notes: Written for BDSM Fandom's Three Sentence Challenge where the prompt was NCIS/CSI:NY, Tony/Adam, public play  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: NCIS and CSI:NY are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony runs his hand down Adam's back and feels his beautiful boy tremble, he crouches down to secure Adam's arms and whispers words of reassurance, "you look so good, I'm getting envious glances, pretend it's just you and me and just focus on my voice, my touch."

Tony was right about having an audience but they are not nearly as important as Adam and are merely a means of helping Adam push his boundaries by being flogged in public. Bent over, as he is, Adam is completely vulnerable to Tony but doesn't flinch, doesn't even cry out as Tony lashes his ass and his thighs making pretty marks on pale skin.


End file.
